The Silver Moon
by sashapotter
Summary: The Doctor takes Rose to The Silver Moon after she gets annoyed with him. Fluff in it's purest.


The Silver Moon

**The Silver Moon**

"So where would you like to go?" asked the Doctor as Rose bounced into the console room. She sat on the captain's seat and sighed, "What are the options?" He looked up at her. She didn't look very happy. "What's wrong Rose?" he asked concernedly. She looked up at him for a second before looking away, "It's… nothing"

Standing up she walked towards him and forced a smile, "So what are the options?" But instead of answering her, he took her face in his hands and cupped her cheeks. Looking into her eyes, he said "You know you can tell me anything right?" She nodded.

'Except how much I love you' she thought sadly. She could tell him anything except her deepest secret. As she looked into his eyes, his big brown eyes, she felt herself melting. Before she could do anything that she would spoil their relationship, like kiss him, she pulled away.

"And I ask again, what are the options?" she strolled over to the console and gently rubbed it. "Well" he said jumping and going into manic mode, "There are three. Well… actually there are countless, well not countless because they have to end somewhere but in our case there are only three to choose from. Unless you hate all options in which case…"

"Doctor" said Rose interrupting him and thankfully stopping him from rambling on. "Yes?" he asked blinking innocently. She smiled, he was so cute. "What are the three options?" she repeated. "Oh!" he said raking a hand through his hair, "You know what?"

"What?" she asked wondering what he was going to say next. He looked down sheepishly, "I can't remember" Rose stared at him before rolling her eyes, "Typical" she muttered under her breath. The Doctor felt bad. Why couldn't he remember the three options? His ears pricked up as he heard Rose mumbling to herself.

"Bloody Timelord. Thinks he's better than everyone and then can't even remember three simple things" She continued to mutter as she flicked through her magazine. The Doctor felt bad. How was he going to make it up to her? And then an idea came to him.

'Brilliant' he thought, 'I am a genius!' He didn't say it out loud incase Rose grew even more annoyed and threw something at him. He wouldn't put it past her. Especially in the mood she was in right now.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"We've reached" called the Doctor a few minutes later. Rose had been in the kitchen getting a drink when she heard him. Surprisingly for once, the Tardis hadn't crashed. If she had, Rose would have known earlier that they had reached somewhere. But the landing was smooth and she was met with the Doctor's bright grinning face.

"Where?" she asked. He grinned, "Wait and see" This was what she loved about travelling with him. They could end up anywhere in the universe at any time. Forgetting her earlier annoyance, she smiled back feeling the excitement building inside her.

Taking his hand, she stepped out of the doors.

At first, a silver light blinded her. Shielding her eyes she looked around. It was beautiful. Everywhere she looked, it was silver. Silver stars in the sky, silver ground, silver houses, everything was silver.

"Where are we?" she asked the Doctor who had been staring at her and was very please by her reaction. "It's called the Silver Moon" he said as his eyes scanned the ground. "It's beautiful" she whispered not wanting to break the calm that surrounded them.

"It is, isn't it" he whispered, breathe tickling her cheek. She looked at him and saw that he was staring at her. A blush coloured her cheeks and the Doctor thought, 'She is so beautiful.' They were so close that their noses were almost brushing.

"Doctor" she whispered but he shushed her. Leaning down he pressed his lips gently against hers. Rose felt her knees weakening but the Doctor's arms wrapped around her, keeping her steady. The kiss lasted several minutes until Rose needed to breathe.

She smiled up at him and he grinned down at her. "I love you" she said. She waited with bated breath for his reaction. He smiled brightly, "I love you too" Rose's heart swelled. She hadn't thought that he would say the words back.

"Really?" she asked feeling the tears run down her face. "Truly" he said wiping the tears away and kissing her again. They were lost in each other's embrace as the stars twinkled above them.


End file.
